dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow/@comment-29110118-20170308200537/@comment-173.72.68.52-20170330143436
I agree also. After playing the game several times, I'm starting to like the game more and more. During my re-plays, I think I've come up with answers to some of my questions, however, these aren't definite answers--more like assumptions and guesses based on what was presented in the game. Even with this, I feel as though the story could have been fleshed out better. I think I see what Eipix were trying to accomplish, however, the way it was executed was medicore at best. Other than the storyline, the game was very well-made: graphics, puzzles, FROGs, music scores, and so forth. This wasn't the best DP, but overall, I enjoyed the game :). Also, I thought the old friend was Jack. Even though he wasn't physically there, the way it was presented in the game, Jack kind of did help us out with "leaving clues" as to how to advance further to in order to reconstruct the Bolide Shard, without really helping us. But it does make sense that the Maiden Goddess or the Fairy Goddess could have been the old friend too. I've noticed this trend with Eipix in regards to telling stories: they really enjoy leaving aspects of the story open-ended, or up for interpretation. I think this is one of the main reasons why some of their storylines don't always make sense— because there's no definite answer. I can't tell if that's shoddy writing or simply a writing technique, In any case, IMO, it would be better for them to not many leave aspects of the story so open-ended. Does that make sense? Also, they leave very subtle clues, which could be a good or bad thing depending on one’s preference. I kind of like the subtly of the clues they leave but sometimes it can be frustrating because there’s no clear cut way in interpreting that information because, with Eipix, it could mean anything. My favourite DPs (by Eipix) are also Goldilocks and the Fallen Star and The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree. The Thief and the Tinderbox is also a favourite of mine, however, just not as much as DP 10 & 11. I haven't seen anyone else talk about this, but I probably missed it: what about the henchmen we saved from the bridge? How does he play a role in all of this? What did he want with the Shard? There's a possibility that whatever he wanted to do with the shard may play a role in the next DP. He was also connected to Guida, by extension of the brotherhood. Also, remember how the Duke was looking at the Duchess? I have several theories as to that: I. Even though the epilogue said that Guida's plan to turn herself into the Duchess failed, what if it didn't fail? Saying that Guida’s plan failed could be a red herring, or something along those lines. Also, this could mean that the Duke realises that there is something different about the Duchess. II. Or, say if Guida is the Duke, and that's why he was looking at the Duchess with contempt. Maybe Guida’s angry at the Duchess for having a life she desperately wanted. These are the only theories I could come up with about Guida. If the next game has an Alice and Shadowland theme, it will be interesting to see how it will play out. Potentially, they could interlock time and shadows. One way this could be done is through Guida. Remember her backstory. She didn't have it easy and the only person she had was the Shadow God and he was broken into 10(?) shadow pieces. She did everything she could to bring him back, and in the end she was deserted by him again. This could be a pivotal point in her life because she doesn't truly have anyone. Now, it’s her time to make a decision and grow up (in a sense). Everyone has a light and dark side to them, but it’s the choice they make that determines which side dominates. Also, time is essential because time isn’t infinite for everyone. At some point, time runs out and you’re out of options. So Guida, at some point, will have to make a choice and that choice is paramount in what happens next because whatever she choices, she can’t turn back from that point. The Wonderland theme could have a “Shadow” theme—not like Alice in Shadowland by 4Friends Games which is an awesome game btw —but more like we see an even darker side of wonderland, and we see a “bad” Alice, bad Cheshire cat, and so forth—we see an alternate world of misguided choices. But we can also see the good side, alternate back and forth between different realities through portals or the looking glass. Also, the fact that Guida can transforms into a cat or appears kind of reminds me of the Cheshire cat because of the “smoke” or shadow that appear. I apologise if I’m re-stating ideas and theories that have already been stated.